Conversaciones con Noham
by Randuril
Summary: Ranma y Akane, hartos de esperar por la continuación de Rumiko, deciden hacer las cosas por su cuenta y buscar al mejor autor para que les escriba todos los fics que ellos quieren. Nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad? •Festejando el final del legendario fic "La esposa secuestrada".
1. Prólogo

_Los siguientes cortos fueron escritos originalmente en diciembre de 2013 para la celebración por el fic _La esposa secuestrada_, y publicados en ese entonces en el foro _Universo Crónicas de Asgard._ Ahora remasterizados se publican, con la autorización de Noham Theonaus, abiertamente a toda la comunidad._

**_._**

**_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_**

_._

_.._

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta_

_.._

_._

_Una pequeña historia escrita especialmente para la celebración de _La esposa secuestrada

.

**Dos personajes en busca de autor**

**..**

—¿Qué es lo que escribes, Akane? ¿Que sea alto, inteligente, apuesto? ¿APUESTO? ¿Para qué quieres que sea apuesto, eh? ¿Para qué? —exigió Ranma apoyando la palma de la mano en el escritorio.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de teclear por un momento.

—Ranma, ya te lo expliqué, necesitamos a alguien más. Si seguimos esperando por Rumiko tendremos dieciséis años eternamente y tú nunca vas a tener las agallas de besarme —sentenció.

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que puedo besarte! —se quejó ofendido el muchacho.

—¿Sí? A ver, ahora entonces. —Akane se cruzó de brazos y esperó con el rostro serio.

Ranma vaciló, se sonrojó, balbuceó incoherencias, transpiró de nervios y empezó a tartamudear.

—Bue-bueno… yo… e-es que yo… t-tú… y yo… bueno…

—¿Lo ves? —Akane relajó la postura y le sonrió ampliamente—. No te preocupes, no diré que eres un maldito cobarde, es solo que Rumiko te hizo así.

Ranma levantó una ceja.

—No necesito a la vieja de Rumik…

—¡Shhh! —Akane le tapó la boca con una mano y miró frenéticamente hacia un lado y otro de la habitación como esperando encontrar a alguien acechando debajo de la cama o detrás de las cortinas—. ¡Tonto! ¡Te puede escuchar! ¿Y sabes lo que haría si se entera de lo que planeamos? ¿Lo sabes? Después de tantos años… ¡haría un capítulo especial donde _no ocurriera absolutamente nada!_ ¿Acaso no ves las noticias? ¿No sabes lo que les ocurrió a los pobres de Inuyasha y Kagome? —Akane comenzó a alterarse —. Ni una escena de ellos dos solos, ¡ni una! Kagome estuvo llorando desconsolada una semana entera, después de tanto tiempo esperando no obtuvo ni una palabra amable de ese perro tonto —Akane casi temblaba de rabia—. Y a mí no me ha ido mucho mejor, me tuve que conformar con un «te ves linda cuando sonríes» durante 38 tomos. ¡38 tomos! —repitió y estalló en lágrimas cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Ranma se puso nervioso, pero terminó acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

—Ya, ya, tranquila.

—¡A este paso jamás me casaré! —sollozó la chica—. ¡Buaaaa!

—Tranquila, Akane. Creo que estás un poco OoC.

—Oh, es verdad —la muchacha se secó las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta—. Muchas gracias, Ranma.

—Además… —las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de rojo— también te dije que te veías linda con el vestido de novia.

Akane lo miró gratamente sorprendida.

—Tienes razón —dijo avergonzada.

Después ambos estuvieron cinco minutos observando la interesante moqueta del piso de la habitación.

—Bien, recapitulemos, Ranma —dijo Akane un momento después—. Ya hablamos de esto, no podemos esperar eternamente por… No lo había pensado, pero será mejor que hablemos en clave para que nadie sospeche, llamémosle «señora R».

—¿A quién? —la interrumpió Ranma.

—¡A Rumiko! ¿A quién más?

—Ah, claro, es verdad. Bien, bien.

—Como decía —habló Akane con firmeza—, no podemos esperar por la «señora R», si queremos que nuestra relación evolucione necesitamos otro autor que escriba maravillosas historias con nosotros. Quiero que escriba sobre nuestra boda, las increíbles y románticas aventuras que viviremos juntos, los diez hijos que tendremos y cómo estaremos juntos hasta que cumplamos cien años.

—Vaya —comentó Ranma dando un silbido.

—Y podemos crear a ese autor a nuestro antojo —continuó Akane—. Un autor grandioso que nos dé todo lo que siempre quisimos.

—¿Y por qué autor y no autora? —preguntó Ranma con una sombra de celos—. Las mujeres siempre son mejores para esas cosas, tienen más sensibilidad y todo eso.

—La «señora R» es mujer y mira dónde estamos gracias a ella —replicó Akane con acidez—. No, gracias. Ahora prefiero probar un poco del encanto masculino.

Con una sonrisa, Akane se dio la vuelta para volver a teclear en la computadora. A Ranma no le gustó nada, pero nada, lo del «encanto masculino».

—Bueno —dijo—, pero no entiendo por qué lo quieres «apuesto». No lo necesitas apuesto, no importa si es apuesto o no, lo único que tiene que hacer es escribir.

—Es solo un detalle, Ranma —Akane sacudió la mano para restarle importancia—, si es joven y apuesto puede hacer historias mucho más románticas.

—¿Joven? —saltó Ranma—. ¿Joven además de apuesto? ¿Cómo de joven?

—Ranma, no empieces.

—Hablo en serio, Akane. No lo quiero joven —sentenció Ranma—. Que sea anciano, un anciano ha vivido más, tiene más experiencia y puede hacer historias mucho más profundas. Tiene que ser anciano, muy, muy anciano. Akane, ¿me escuchas? ¿Lo estás escribiendo, verdad? ¡Akane!

—Sí, está bien, está bien —se rindió la chica. Pero suprimió todos los «muy», porque si era demasiado viejo nunca incursionaría en el rated M, y ella quería un rated M.

No, mejor dicho, _lo necesitaba._

—Bien, ya está —dijo la muchacha cuando terminó de escribir—. Ahora solo oprimiré esta tecla y la máquina nos dará la mejor opción, ¡habremos creado al autor perfecto, Ranma!

Muy ilusionada, Akane apretó el botón y una serie de imágenes y letras aparecieron en la pantalla. Ambos se la quedaron mirando. Ranma inclinó la cabeza a un costado con un gesto reflexivo, Akane tenía los ojos brillantes.

—¡Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien! —exclamó—. Es perfecto, ¡perfecto!

—Pero… —Ranma dudó—. No lo sé, Akane. ¿Estás segura? Me da mala espina eso de que el nombre comience con «No». Es tan negativo.

—No seas pesimista, Ranma —la chica le tomó la mano entre las suyas con el rostro lleno de felicidad—. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Es todo lo que siempre quisimos y más!

—Tal vez, pero…

—Por favor, Ranma —le suplicó—, este es el autor que buscábamos, la máquina no puede fallar en hallar la única solución correcta. Es el autor que escribirá todo lo que queramos, podremos pedirle historias a nuestro antojo, siempre serán tramas sencillas, capítulos cortos llenos de felicidad y desarrollos y cierres rápidos.

—Bueno, si tú crees que está bien —Ranma, a fin de cuentas, nunca podía negarle nada a su querida marimacho.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó la chica muy alegre y acercó la mano al botón.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo él— ¿Y si hay un error? ¿Y si sale mal y hace historias tristes donde me envíe a tierras lejanas a luchar ferozmente y nos mantiene alejados por diez capítulos? O si nos pone en medio de alguna guerra terrible y debo abandonarte, y algo sale mal y entonces…

—No pienses en eso, Ranma —Akane rió alegre ante la desbordante imaginación de su prometido—. Nuestro autor nunca nos haría eso.

Bien, ya que ella estaba tan segura, Ranma dejó ir sus temores y relajó el cuerpo.

—Nada puede salir mal —dijo Akane y le dio al «enter».

La tecla se hundió y rebotó con su sonido característico, y por detrás, como si fuera un eco, se escucharon los truenos y relámpagos que rompían el cielo augurando una tormenta.

.


	2. La historia de la esposa secuestrada

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#1**

**La historia de la esposa ****secuestrada**

—¡Por fin! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! —exclamó Akane feliz.

Estiró los brazos y sus manos casi llegaron a rozar al autor, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, él estuvo a punto de moverse para tratar de alcanzar a la muchacha y estrecharle las manos, pero una severa mirada de Ranma, que parecía decir «si la tocas te corto todos los dedos», lo detuvo. No podía arriesgarse. ¡Necesitaba los dedos para tipear!

—Vamos a lo importante —continuó Akane—. Verás, quiero algo muy romántico, que tenga un sabor especial, quiero que sea muy cotidiano, familiar. Sí, eso, familiar.

—Pero algún condimento de aventuras también —intervino Ranma—. ¡Oponentes! Algo de competencia también, no podemos olvidar las artes marciales.

—Sí, las artes marciales —convino Akane asintiendo—.También con algo de nuevos personajes, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece, Ranma? Y algunas porciones de humor bien sazonadas.

El autor suspiró, le estaban pidiendo historias como quien ordenaba hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida rápida. ¿Acaso no comprendían el sentido profundo del arte, lo complejo que era el proceso creativo? ¿Las horas trabajando y luchando con las palabras hasta poder poner las ideas sobre el papel y así lograr…?

—Pero sobre todo que sea romántico —Akane interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Que nos casemos… ¡No! Mejor que nos escapemos de todos los locos de Nerima para casarnos, sí, eso. ¿Qué opinas, Ranma?... ¡No, no! Ya lo tengo: ¡que Ranma me secuestre para casarnos! Es genial, tantos y tantos me han secuestrado para querer casarse conmigo ¡que ahora Ranma debe hacerlo! Nosotros nos pondríamos de acuerdo y una noche Ranma me secuestra y nos vamos lejos a iniciar una nueva vida juntos, llena de nuevos desafíos y nuevos amigos. ¡Enemigos también!

—Pero, Akane, si te aviso y nos ponemos de acuerdo dejaría de ser un secuestro, ¿no te parece? —intervino Ranma rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué? Ah… Bien, puede ser, pero no importa, igual suena tan romántico.

—Que tampoco se le pase la mano con lo romántico. ¡Quiero peleas y enfrentar nuevos desafíos!

—Tú siempre pensando solo en eso.

—¡Es parte esencial de lo que somos! Las artes marciales, Akane.

—¿Acaso quieres poner un dojo en ese nuevo lugar al que vayamos?

—¿Dojo? No lo había pensado. Pero más bien me imaginaba ganando torneos y comenzando un camino ascendente en las artes marciales.

—Puede haber lugar para eso —asintió Akane—. ¿Sabes? Lo que yo quisiera es…

El autor se resignó, ni siquiera le daban un espacio para hablar y expresar sus opiniones. Sería duro, muy duro, se dijo mientras los observaba discutir y hacer sus planes. Ah, pero ¿qué importaba?, ¡adoraba a ese par!

Y se los quedó mirando con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

.


	3. M de Misawa

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#2**

**«M» de Misawa**

El autor observó a los dos muchachos frente a él mientras leían las páginas impresas.

Ranma estaba horrorizado y con la boca un poco abierta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Akane! ¿No tienes nada que decir? —exigió volteando a mirarla.

—No hay nada que reprocharle a esta historia —murmuró la chica con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—¿Cómo?

—No quiero ningún cambio —sentenció Akane.

—¡Pero, Akane! Toda la tragedia, la muerte, la guerra, el horror, la tristeza. ¡La tristeza, Akane! —Ranma revisaba frenético los papeles sin poder creerlo—. Pensé que querías algo romántico, familiar. Además… todas «esas» escenas… Akane, ¿acaso leíste el capítulo 2?

—No quiero ningún cambio —repitió la chica. Miró hacia otro lado y dejó que el flequillo le cubriera el rostro mientras se ponía totalmente roja.

Su prometido achicó los ojos para mirarla.

«Es una pervertida», pensó Ranma.

«¡Lo sabía!», pensó el autor.

**.**


	4. Los detectives salvajes

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#3**

**Los detectives salvajes**

—¡Wooow! —exclamó Ranma fascinado mientras leía—. ¡Genial! ¡Soy un súperdetective!

—La súperdetective es la tía Nodoka —aclaró Akane.

—Presta atención, chiquilla, el negocio se llama S&S —afirmó Ranma con petulancia—. Somos dos detectives muy famosos.

—Como quieras —Akane no le prestó más atención y miró directamente al autor—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué?_

—¿Por qué aparezco casi sin ropa? ¿Por qué esas escenas en el baño? ¿Por qué estoy semidesnuda y solo con la camisa de Ranma encima? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Confiésalo… ¡eres un pervertido!

El autor se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—Ejem, ejem… Sobre eso… Pues se llama «fan service» —explicó—. Es solo porque a los fans les gusta, y yo me debo a mis lectores.

—Tú te debes en primer lugar a nosotros y ya después…

—¿Viste esto, Akane? —la interrumpió Ranma—. ¡Manejo un Ferrari! ¡Súperdetective y con Ferrari! Siempre quise uno de esos.

—Como decía… —intentó continuar la muchacha—. No importa lo que los lectores pidan, tú siempre tienes que…

—¡Akane, Akane! —la llamó Ranma con ojos brillantes. Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio—. También tengo un arma, ¡y es una preciosura única! No cualquier civil puede manejar un arma en Japón, ¿entiendes? Soy Ranma Saotome, el súperdetective que maneja un Ferrari y tiene un arma. ¿Qué te parece, eh? —le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella no le respondió, se volvió una vez más hacia al autor.

—Lo que intentaba decir es que nosotros te llamamos para que puedas cumplir nuestros…

—¡Akane! ¿Ya leíste esta parte? Derroté a todos esos tipos en menos de un minuto. No es gran cosa, lo sé, soy el mejor y puedo hacer lo que sea. Pero eran hombres entrenados y traían armas y todas esas cosas —Ranma soltó una risa de suficiencia—. Claro, nadie puede contra el gran Ranma Saotome, súperdetective, con un Ferrari y un arma especial.

Akane ya estaba harta.

—Bien, Ranma —le dijo apretando los dientes—. ¿Y ya llegaste a la parte donde la tía Nodoka te roba el protagonismo porque su historia y la de _mi madre_ es más interesante? ¿O la parte donde tu Ferrari queda destrozado e inservible? ¿O la parte donde te roban tu preciosa arma especial? ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegaste a leerlo?

—¿Ah?... —Ranma pasó las páginas frenético—. ¿Cómo?... ¡Autor!, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

.


	5. En sus zapatos

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#4**

**En sus zapatos (o La terrible vida del escritor)**

Akane estaba reclinada en la cómoda silla y con los pies subidos al escritorio, cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Ranma y el autor, sentados frente a ella en las sillas comunes y corrientes, la observaban y luego se miraban entre ellos.

—Se suponía que este era tu trabajo —le susurró Ranma por lo bajo al autor—, ¿por qué la dejaste escribir una historia?

—Ella insistió —el autor se encogió de hombros—. Además, de esta manera sabrá lo difícil y sacrificado que es el trabajo del fanficker.

—¿Sacrificado? —Ranma levantó una ceja.

—¡Qué bello es ser autor! —exclamó Akane feliz, balanceándose en la silla hacia un lado y hacia el otro—. Además, soy la mejor, mi historia es la más leída.

_(10 segundos después…)_

—Oh, no, odio mi vida. ¡La odio! —dijo Akane con la frente pegada a la mesa y los brazos caídos a los lados.

—Ahí está entrando en la etapa depresiva —le explicó el autor a Ranma en un murmullo.

—Me odio, odio al mundo… ¡Odio todo!

_(10 segundos después…)_

—¿Adónde se fue mi inspiración? —Akane levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Mi musa debe regresar ahora mismo! ¡Tengo historias que crear!

_(10 segundos después…)_

—Jejeje —se reía Akane—. Es muy divertido, hay tantos videos graciosos en esto que llaman internet, ¿se han fijado? Jejejeje…

—Ahora cayó en la etapa de procrastinación —siguió explicando el autor al oído de un anonadado Ranma—. Se pondrá a hacer cualquier cosa para ocupar su tiempo en lugar de escribir.

—Creo que ahora leeré un poco —comentó Akane con un dedo en los labios—. …O quizá me ponga a jugar… mmm… Ranma, consígueme la Playstation 4, ¿sí?

—¿La _qué?_ —preguntó Ranma.

_(10 segundos después…)_

—Tengo que escribir… debo escribir… buaaaaa —Akane balbuceaba mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable—. ¿Por qué no escribí en lugar de jugar en todo ese tiempo libre en que podía hacerlo?

—La etapa de la culpa —explicó el autor con mirada sabia.

_(10 segundos después…)_

—¡Ideas! Muchas, muchas ideas, debo teclear, debo teclear o se me olvidarán. ¡Tantos fics que quiero hacer! Escribiré, escribiré —decía Akane mientras tecleaba efusivamente.

—Ese es el momento creativo —dijo el autor suspirando con cara feliz.

_(10 segundos después…)_

—Tantas lecturas pero nada de reviews —Akane se llevó la mano al pecho—, ¿es que no les gusta? ¿Será que acaso no soy buena en lo que hago? ¿Cómo es posible? Si hay tantas historias mal hechas y con tramas clichés que tienen fans… ¡No puede ser verdad!

—El momento de la duda —comentó el autor, mientras Ranma seguía mirando a su prometida con mirada desencajada.

_(10 segundos después…)_

—¡Soy la mejor! Es obvio, nadie puede negarlo, y ninguno de ellos puede llegarme a los talones siquiera. Mi talento y mi capacidad son únicos —se enalteció Akane volviendo a subir los pies al escritorio y cruzándolos—. Si no lo saben ver es que están ciegos… ¡Oh! Un nuevo review. Soy la mejor —agregó después con cara de enamorada.

—Esa es la etapa egocéntrica —explicó el autor con una sonrisita casi culpable (casi).

_(10 segundos después…)_

—Pero… ¿realmente será que sirvo para esto? —se cuestionó Akane de pronto—. Últimamente no he tenido nuevas ideas y…

_(10 segundos más tarde…)_

—Odio mi vida. Odio al mundo —nuevamente Akane estaba con la frente pegada al escritorio dejando caer los brazos— Odio todo, _todo._

—Como dije —señaló el autor con solemnidad—, nuestro trabajo es muy sacrificado.

Ranma lo palmeó despacio en el hombro comprendiéndolo.

**.**


	6. Matemáticamente no hay chance

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#5**

**Matemáticamente no hay chance**

—¿O sea que con un poco de Akane y un poco de mí…? —preguntó Ranma asombrado.

—Sí, sí, pero no solo eso —advirtió el autor—. Hay que tomar en cuenta las otras variables. Un poco de la locura tan normal de Kasumi y su capacidad para mantener las cosas en orden. Otro poco de la inteligencia de Nabiki para los negocios y su talento para la actuación y para chantajear a las personas, eso podríamos elevarlo a la segunda potencia, hay rasgos más fuertes que son fácilmente heredables.

Ranma asintió frenéticamente.

—Luego pensemos en los abuelos —continuó el autor—, hay características que se saltan una generación, lo lamento —le puso una mano en el hombro con piedad—. Los niños tendrán todo el dramatismo de Soun Tendo, mucho llanto asegurado, desde pequeños, tendencia a la exageración. Multipliquemos esto por mil durante la adolescencia, ya sabes cómo es este asunto.

El rostro de Ranma se iba transformando segundo a segundo.

—Ahora, tomemos en cuenta el asunto de tu madre y el apego a las tradiciones, cuando esto se combine con las características de Kasumi, también muy estricta en estas cuestiones, se complementará y lo volverá un gen dominante. O sea que luego se seguirá transmitiendo de generación en generación; eso y el gusto por los objetos afilados. También tenemos que poner en la ecuación a Genma Saotome, hábil para engaños y triquiñuelas, experto manipulador, a su modo también muy inteligente. Entonces, ya sabes, potenciado por las características de Nabiki en este ámbito, se refuerza y se eleva; también se une el histrionismo y el drama del señor Tendo para dar más fuerza a las cualidades actorales ya innatas. ¿Me sigues?

Ranma asintió y balbuceó alguna respuesta con el rostro demudado.

—Bien. Ahora, la señora Tendo —continuó el autor sintiéndose en su salsa con la explicación—. Lamentablemente, ni tú ni yo la conocimos, pero seguro era una mujer muy bella, o sea, tuvo hijas hermosas, y lo que sí sabemos es que la belleza no viene por el lado del padre. Así que pensemos que aporta la belleza a la ecuación, y la sensatez y practicidad, recuerda que de alguien tuvo que aprender Kasumi esa capacidad para seguir como si nada entre tanta locura y pensar en pelar las verduras para la cena mientras la casa se destruye a su alrededor. Perfecto, entonces, conjuguemos todo. Tenemos un Saotome y otro Saotome, más Saotome por Saotome, multiplicado por Tendo, sumado a otro Tendo por Saotome, elevado al cubo y dividido por la raíz cuadrada de toda la operación, lo que nos da un número en decimales que es temible, pero que decidí llamar «Saotome a la saotomegésima potencia». ¿Qué te parece?

Ranma tragó saliva.

—¿Estás seguro que nuestros hijos entonces…?

—Sí, además de todas estas características tendrían las propias, por supuesto, y otras cuestiones heredadas de sus padres, en las que no me detendré —respondió el autor—. Pero fíjate, esto es lo más interesante, Akane quiere diez hijos por lo menos, eso posibilita que las características hereditarias se encuentren latentes en todos, pero desarrollen en profundidad una o dos cada uno, por lo que tendrás todo el espectro familiar y sus encantadoras peculiaridades en tu casi docena de hijos. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Qué niños más adorables tendrás!

—¿Me dices todo esto de verdad? —preguntó Ranma casi sin aliento.

—No lo digo yo, ¡lo dice la ciencia! No hay posibilidad de error. Y recuerda que las matemáticas siempre son exactas.

Ranma se puso verde y salió disparado hacia la salida. En la puerta se cruzó con Akane, que entraba en la habitación.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Ranma casi llorando—. Lo siento, pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser. Lo lamento, Akane, lo lamento tanto.

Y se fue ocultando las lágrimas.

—¿Eh? —Akane frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar al autor—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ya se va? Pero si nos íbamos a reunir a discutir sobre esa fantástica historia con las aventuras de nuestros hijos.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa —admitió el autor—, le estuve explicando algo de matemáticas y ya sabes cómo las detesta.

.


	7. Akane al limón

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#6**

**Akane al limón**

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió saber Akane apoyando las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde salió?

—Pues… —comenzó a explicar el autor.

Pero Akane lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡No lo admito! No, lo desapruebo. ¡Lo desapruebo rotundamente!

—Pero… —de nuevo el autor hizo un intento.

Pero Ranma habló encima como si nada.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco, Akane? —preguntó pasando las páginas—. Es solo una historia inocente llena de fantasía e imaginación, nada más.

Los ojos de Akane echaban chispas.

—¿Por qué aparezco ahí como una tonta que no sabe preparar un pastel y termina toda embarrada para que tú puedas comerme con tus ávidos ojos? ¿Por qué soy solamente un objeto sexual?

—Pues yo creo que la parte de ti cocinando es la que quedó mejor lograda. ¿A quién más se le ocurriría hacer un pastel con levadura?

—¿A quién le importa la levadura? —chilló Akane.

—A mí. Yo voy a tener que terminar comiéndomelo, ¿o no?

—¡Eres un bruto! Se trata de mi honra, mi dignidad, no de tu estómago —se volvió de nuevo hacia el autor—. ¡Me debes muchas explicaciones! Habíamos hablado de algo tranquilo y familiar, algo romántico, no de esto hecho solo para satisfacer las fantasías eróticas de todos esos lectores pervertidos.

—Bueno, un poco eso tiene que ver, pero… —sin embargo, nuevamente interrumpieron al autor.

—¡Lo sabía! —saltó Akane—. Ellos te meten esas ideas en la cabeza, pero no tienes que dejarte influenciar, eres nuestro autor, _nuestro_. ¡Sé fuerte! No hagas caso a los demás, esos seres libidinosos que te obligan a escribir cosas tan sucias y pecaminosas, yo sé que en el fondo tu corazón es noble y puro, querido autor, y jamás tendrías estas ideas tan lujuriosas.

El autor vio en esto su oportunidad. Puso su mejor cara angelical.

—Sí, debo confesarlo, me obligaron a hacerlo —dijo al fin bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, autor, te comprendo —le sonrió Akane indulgente—. Conozco bien tu espíritu altruista, de entrega hacia los demás, y puedo perdonarte.

El autor sonrió para sus adentros con alivio mientras Ranma chasqueaba la lengua.

.


	8. Síndrome del nido vacío

_._

_.._

_De los Archivos Secretos de Fantasy Fics Estudios_

_Presentamos:_

¿Conversaciones? con Noham

_(Donde se cuentan las desventuras del autor siendo un fanficker_)

_._

**#7**

**Síndrome del nido vacío (o ¡¿cómo que Kasumi nos abandona?!)**

—No puede ser, mi hermana nunca haría eso —dijo Akane preocupada, estrujando las hojas con dedos nerviosos—. No, ella jamás nos dejaría. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

—¡Claro! —Ranma se echó hacia adelante y le habló directamente al autor—. Escucha, pero escúchame bien, Kasumi no puede irse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si lo hace moriríamos de hambre, o peor, envenenados, ¿sí me entiendes? —le hizo un imperceptible gesto de cabeza señalando a Akane.

—Pero la felicidad de Kasumi… —empezó el autor.

—Kasumi es feliz en casa —lo interrumpió Akane—. Lo es, lo sé, siempre está sonriendo y… Y a ella le encanta cocinar, limpiar y cuidarnos.

—No es que no sea feliz, ella los quiere, pero también quiere cuidar de su propia familia.

—No, no. ¡Kasumi no puede abandonarnos! —exclamó Akane y se echó a llorar.

Ranma la abrazó para consolarla mientras le obsequiaba al autor una mirada asesina del tipo «ya la hiciste llorar, eres un idiota».

Ciertamente el autor estaba estupefacto ante tal muestra de dramatismo, pero suponía que Akane se debía parecer al padre más de lo que él había notado.

—Pero si Kasumi…

—Basta, ya basta de estas historias que lastiman tanto a Akane —exigió Ranma.

—Si yo solamente…

—Nada —Ranma lo cortó con autoridad. Después agregó en voz más baja, ofendido—. Además, esto nos está robando el protagonismo, ya es suficiente, se supone que los personajes principales somos nosotros dos. ¡El show lleva mi nombre en el título!

El autor se masajeó la frente, donde ya presagiaba un dolor de cabeza. Rayos… tal vez ya era tiempo de mejor empezar a trabajar en un manuscrito original.

.


End file.
